


Prologue

by Justcallmeburg



Series: Rogues By Burg [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeburg/pseuds/Justcallmeburg
Summary: ROGUES SERIES 1 Synopsis:Set in a modern fantasy world, the series' main protagonist Derora was given a chance to retrieve her memories from childhood amnesia.  In exchange for the paramnesia—in forms of flashbacks and dreams—she will be served with lies, betrayals and even a harsh truth behind the adversity as the adventure unfolds.(Inspired by Burg's real-life events)--The series will be accompanied by a 3 part prologue before the start of the series
Series: Rogues By Burg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851586
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character Derora stumbled across the foster care without knowing how she got there. Derora was told by her foster caregiver Fiona that it was presumed that Derora had somewhat survived a fire which left her with amnesia. Without any information about Derora’s family, Fiona offered Derora to stay with the foster care until they found a family suited for her.

Prologue Part 1 :

Year 3009  
Somewhere in the Unknown

A young girl woke up in a bed in a dark empty room. From head to toe, she was covered in ashes as if she had escaped a burning house. She got up to look at the window from her bed where she saw the cold tundra at night.

As her sapphire eyes glazed towards the snow outside, she tightly closed her eyes as if there was sand thrown at her, but it wasn't the case.

Instead, while she closed her eyes, she saw a fire inside.

"Gah!" she screamed, opening her eyes again, realising it was nothing but her imagination. She looked left and right and sighed in relief as she was still in the same cold room.

Suddenly, the doors opened. There was light.

"She's awake! She's awake!" said the voice of a child.

The girl turned her head towards the door where there were eyes of young children peeped on her. They approached her with timid steps, crowding her around the bed.

The girl flinched as she watched the kids—who seemed to be about her age—walk towards her.

There were a total of 10 children staring at the girl, unsure whether they should engage in a conversation with her.

To break the ice, a platinum blonde-haired icy-eyed woman dressed in a chilly suit entered the room.

“Good evening, young lady.”

The girl was frightened at the sight of a tall stranger whose eyes darted right at her.

The woman gave a warm smile and dimmed all anticipation. “We are not going to harm you in any way. You are now in our care."

The little girl asked with fear in her voice, “How did I end up here?”

One of the children offered to describe the situation. “We found you in our doorstep! We were hoping for a new friend, and you came like a present!”

Another child approached her, “By the way, let's be friends! What’s your name?”

The girl replied, unsure about her name. “My name is…Derora?”

A child asked, “Derora, where did you come from?”

Derora, for some reason, can’t seem to remember anything else.

“I don’t know…That’s all I remember.”

“Well, since you are unable to tell us your details, it looks like you have no choice but to stay with me and the children,” comforted the woman.

Derora interrupted, “But my parents...where are they?”

"I am afraid they perished in the fire. From the state of condition you are in now, it seems that you are the only survivor. In the meantime, staying here is the only option. We provide the best care. Besides, you can play along with your new friends from your new foster family until we find the perfect family to take you over.”

She then told Derora her name. "My name is Fiona. I will be your caregiver alongside the rest of the children. These children will be your lovely companions until we find a family suitable to take care of you."

Derora watched as some of the children put wood in the fireplace. They lit it with matches as if Fiona had trained them to do so.

"Derora, please join us! The fire would warm you up in here!"

Derora was eager to join them but, was floored when Fiona picked her up.

"A bath and some warm clothes first before joining.”

From then on, Derora stayed with her foster family. As she grew up, her curiosity about her past matured until ten years later.

End of Prologue part 1


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROGUES SERIES 1 Synopsis:
> 
> Set in a modern fantasy world, the series' main protagonist Derora was given a chance to retrieve her memories from childhood amnesia. In exchange for the paramnesia—in forms of flashbacks and dreams—she will be served with lies, betrayals and even a harsh truth behind the adversity as the adventure unfolds.
> 
> (Inspired by Burg's real-life events)
> 
> \--
> 
> Prologue Part 2
> 
> 10 years later, crown prince Mavriki Raiona is preparing his upcoming coronation only for the mood to be spoiled by his younger brother Maurien.

Prologue Part 2 :

Year 3019  
Palace of the Royal House of Raiona  
Ricca, Raiona 

In the wealthy state of Ricca, the capital of the Second Kingdom of Raiona, stood the royal palace resided by the ruling family of the Royal House of Raiona.

A young man with black hair and topaz eyes dressed in loungewear walked inside the living room. Luxurious emerald ivory silk clothed his lean figure. Matching pants and slip-on mules added a sleek touch to the entire ensemble.

His topaz eyes glistened under the dim light as he strolled into the living room with a cup of tea nestled in his palm, running his fingers through his jet black hair.

Upon taking a few sips of his tea, the man gently picked up the TV remote control as he laid back in his armrest to catch the daily news. He frowned seeing that his brother was going to be the star of the news segment that day, but a commentary took over instead.

"Today marks the 6th death anniversary of the Royal House of Raiona's firstborn heir. The unfortunate event had disastrously caused a huge uproar among the people of Raiona. They were certain that there were missing pieces of evidence to the claim of his death. Many have furiously set a melee, appealing for the re-opening of the investigations for the 'missing' prince. The tension seemed to have escalated, especially in the recent decision made by the King of Raiona to crown Mavriki Jasper Raiona, the current heir and son, the next King. It is safe to say that the fate of Raiona is questionable at the moment."

The voice of the newscaster was soon enough drowned out by a high-pitched male voice.

"Mauurienn!! Your presence is needed, sweetie!"

“Speak of the devil himself,” Maurien grumbled as he switched off the TV and headed into the palace's private fitting room. Sitting right in the middle was a man basking in his glory who was adorned in a fancy coronation attire, batting his extravagant eyelashes.

"There you are! How do I look?" said the man, brushing his side bangs away from his face.

Maurien looked at the details of his outfit. "Sigh, Mavriki. You do know this is for the private coronation service between those of the Royal House of Raiona, right?"

Mavriki looked at his brother for one moment before he headed towards the changing screen, patterned with flowers embroidered in gold, to get changed.

Maurien then asked Mavriki. "How excited are you to be king?"

Mavriki gave a confident laugh as he looked at himself in the mirror before he answered Maurien. "Very excited that my era will come once my ass touches down the throne, even if it's months away!!"

Maurien then asked, "And how are preparations coming along?"

"Fantastic!" shouted Mavriki in an excited and confident tone. He then reappeared out of the changing screen, now arrayed in a gold silk robe with flower accents. His permed hair now tied in a ponytail, exposing a proud grin on his face. "My makeup assistants should be here by now. I can't wait to try out the options laid out for me and see which ones matched my ensemble."

"Too busy, I suppose?" remarked Maurien. "I shall leave since preparations have occupied you."

As Maurien reached out for the door to continue where he left off, Mavriki stopped Maurien with surprise in his words.

"You are not going anywhere, Maurien!" 

Maurien halted and froze before he turned around to look at his brother who gave a sly smile.

"What is it now, brother?"

Mavriki gave a gleeful smile as he walked towards Maurien and dragged his brother away from the door. “I have a special surprise for you. You are going to love it, sweetie!”

He pulled Maurien to the changing screen. Maurien somehow knew this was coming.

"Matching outfits, of course," said Maurien who helplessly sighed as Mavriki sat down on a yellow velvet couch with a glass of champagne in his hand watching him get changed.

He stood on the platform box, surrounded by tailors making alterations on the lavish outfit.

The outfit Mavriki chose was a gold-encrusted breastplate, half sheer floral sleeves, ivory skirt pants and black boots with gold embedded on each side from Maurien's ankles to his toes.

Mavriki then got up and sauntered towards Maurien as the tailors moved aside to make way. As he was examining the alterations, Mavriki looked uneasily over his shoulder at one of the tailors.

"Make his sleeves a bit poofier. They look quite flat. I want poof!"

Maurien listlessly watched the tailors making the alterations on the sleeves. Once done, Mavriki assessed the changes and exclaimed, "Perfecto."

Mavriki shifted his focus to his brother. “Imagine this as a trial run for your big wedding day, sweetie.”

Maurien gave another stale sigh as he scanned himself in the mirror despite being decorated in such an extravagant outfit.

Maurien and Mavriki then proceeded to hair and makeup. Maurien stared blankly at the mirror as the hairstylists curled his hair and the makeup artists applied his face with makeup. Once completed, Maurien was shocked to see a different version of himself but progressively adored his newfound look.

His eyelids were applied with a mix of yellow and gold eyeshadows, finished with a touch of highlighter to brighten his eyes. His lips coated with a clear gold-glitter lip gloss.

Mavriki, on the other hand, went 'over the top' compared to Maurien. His face was caked with a foundation base alongside yellow eyeliner on his eyes, pearlized gold-finished highlighter on his cheeks and metallic gold lipstick on his upper lips. Mavriki turned over to see the artistry on Maurien's face, seemingly not happy about it.

"Maybe we can add a bit of eyeliner," suggested Mavriki. "I want my little brother's eyes to be as flashy as mine!"

Thereupon, Mavriki and Maurien went to check out the crowns in one of the halls. There was an array of gold crowns, embedded with topaz and jasper, for Mavriki laid out on a table, totally different from Maurien’s. The range of selection for Maurien only consisted of gold or silver or a mix of both, and only one or two emeralds fixed. Nevertheless, Maurien was impressed with the collection. He strolled along the hall, observing Mavriki's set of crowns and was disturbed by his brother's screeched voice.

“Who told you to put emeralds on this crown?! I already mentioned that I hate emeralds before they started the process!” Mavriki yelled at his hurried representative.

While all the commotion was happening, Maurien held up a gold crown embedded with emeralds on the sides and the centre. He stared into it but was spooked when someone else's reflection surfaced—someone who resembled Maurien. But with emerald eyes.

Maurien, fazed, stood still as the crown slipped off his hands. The sight of it broken into two on the hard marble floor attracted not only the attention of Mavriki but everyone else in the room. Mavriki screamed on top of his lungs, "Maurien! What have you done?!"

Maurien snapped back to reality and got down to collect the broken pieces, realising what he did, "I am so sorry! I was daydreaming about something."

Maurien got up to see his brother with anger written on his face. The damage already was done.

\---

Maurien, downcasted, watched out the window as Mavriki apologised remorsefully at the male artisan who contrived the crown. He pondered over the incident, "His presence is surely dearly missed..." His train of thoughts was interrupted when Mavriki came over earlier than expected.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Mavriki. "Well, at least he complied when I told that talented artisan that I will pay for the damages. It’s all good. At least it's settled. You don’t have to worry about it." Mavriki reassured Maurien.

Maurien replied, "No, it's not because of that."

"What is it now?" Mavriki frowned.

Maurien hesitated, "I wish he is here."

Mavriki instantly flared up, "And for him to kick me out of the game?"

"No no, brother! That's not what I meant! I--"

"I already told you to NOT speak of him again! I forbid any conversation in regards to that disgraceful bastard who dishonoured the Royal House of Raiona! What did he do? NOTHING! That's why he decided to play Mr Victimized Bastard and ran away—far away. He should be dead by now!"

"But there's no evidence to prove it! I am sure that Ma--"

"DO NOT TRY TO MENTION THAT DEAD BASTARD'S NAME AGAIN, BE IT HERE OR ANYWHERE IN THE KINGDOM!"

Mavriki continued, "If there's one person who can bring the Royal House of Raiona honour and pride, it's me! ME ME ME! AND NO ONE ELSE! You should be respecting every single decision made in this household, be it father or ME!"

Maurien was brought down to fear by Mavriki's Medusa-like glare.

"But...father could have given more time for him to return--"

Mavriki became infuriated as Maurien continued to defend his point.

"I know that today is the 6th anniversary of his damn disappearance BUT, it's my moment! It's my moment to shine and prove to Raiona that I AM THE WORTHY HEIR AND NOT HIM! You should stay silent and not say a single word about him, do you understand, Maurien Alastair Raiona?!"

Maurien remained speechless by Mavriki's fury. It was then at this point that Mavriki mellowed down.

"You know what? Let's not speak about him again and move on. Let’s focus on me becoming the king."

Maurien then added, "But..."

Mavriki zipped Maurien’s mouth up, "No buts. It's also a bad time because father is still ill and his health has not been improving since. Before I explode again, I suggest you go to your room. Right now."

Maurien nodded and left Mavriki alone. Tears began to flow as he headed straight towards the hallway. The more he desired to talk about his dead brother; the more livid Mavriki would be.

-End of Prologue Part 2


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROGUES SERIES 1 Synopsis:
> 
> Set in a modern fantasy world, the series' main protagonist Derora was given a chance to retrieve her memories from childhood amnesia. In exchange for the paramnesia—in forms of flashbacks and dreams—she will be served with lies, betrayals and even a harsh truth behind the adversity as the adventure unfolds.
> 
> (Inspired by Burg's real-life events)
> 
> \--
> 
> Maurien's bad day has been overturned with the help of his childhood friend who managed to sneak Maurien out of the palace for an adventure outside the royal grounds only to be greeted by a surprise guest.

Prologue Part 3 :

A few hours later   
Ricca, Raiona

Outside the castle walls live a wealthy neighbourhood where a monochromatic mansion stands out from the vibrant colours of the others surrounding it.

A young girl with light-medium complexion and aquamarine blue hair called out for her father as she went down the stairs. A pile of baggage carried by butlers to the car greeted her. She knew that her father—a dark-skinned man with jet black hair tied in a low ponytail dressed in grey—was about to leave for a trip that would last for more than just a few weeks.

"Where are you going, dad?" asked the girl.

The girl's father replied, "Ah, Kayli, I am going to Adhaya for an important business trip, in line with my duties in the Royal House of Raiona. Adhaya's monarch invited me to oversee some stuff for the next month."

Kayli's dad, Mikaere Democritus, is one of the highly respected aristocrats in the Kingdom of Raiona as well as the royal advisor for his close friend Alekai Raiona, the King of Raiona. 

Kayli smirked, "I guess that kind of stuff is top secret."

"Some of that may be scrapped so, yes and no." 

Just then, a tanned-skin, pale blonded-hair, silvered eye young man dressed in silver and grey entered the door "Everything's ready, sir."

"Thank you Ferdinaz," said Mikaere, who then turned to his daughter and patted her shoulders. "Be at your best behaviour and don't cause any trouble when I am away. Stick to the house rules, Kayli."

"Okie dokies, dad," said Kayli.

Mikaere then grabbed his carry-on luggage and mentioned one more thing, "While I am away, there better not be any wild parties like what happened this month. No bringing of friends over to this house, be it a stranger or a known friend of yours. No take-outs and no overspending. Look what happened when I confiscated your credit card thanks to whatever you ordered from some popular e-commerce store which cost 3,000 Raionai, the maximum limit.”

"Got it, dad. No trouble this time,” Kayli groaned but acknowledged it and hugged her dad. "Have fun, dad."

Mikaere entered the jet black limousine, leaving Kayli with the household servants in the house.

Kayli went back to her room—a room which looked nothing like any noblewoman. The supposed glamourous bedroom was tainted with streaks of rebellion. Posters of pop groups replaced the walls, with a section reserved for Kayli’s plasma TV, and a collection of studded leather jackets and “non-royal” articles of clothing invaded the walk-in wardrobe.

Kayli sighed, "It's back at the time again where Kayli Esperanza is left alone without her dad."

Kayli then flopped onto her queen-sized bed, wondering what to do for the day according to the rules set out by her father. "I can't do this, I can't do that," said Kayli as she mumbled to herself. "No overspending on things especially online shopping, no going to the Royal Raiona Residence without…wait…he didn’t say anything about going there!" Kayli leapt out of her bed. Her eyes shone at the discovery.

"Who says I can't go into the Palace when I can sneak inside without getting caught! Time to take someone out of his royal tower,” thought Kayli, with a smirk painted on her face.

\---

Half an hour later, Kayli rushed down the stairs dressed in a blue crop top hoodie, a white singlet underneath, blue denim shorts with flower petals printed on the sides, black thigh high stockings and white sneakers.

"Where are you going, lady Kayli?" One of the household servants questioned Kayli.

Kayli, alarmed by the interrogation, scurried towards the door and shouted, "Bye guys! Don't worry about me!"

Kayli made her way down to the basement—a garage filled with a collection of vintage cars except for a modern, sleek light blue luxury car. Kayli got into it and drove off.

She arrived at the palace gates, but couldn’t directly enter considering that there were a bunch of guards heavily patrolling the palace. She had to think of another alternative.

"Hmmm," said Kayli as her hands were on the wheel. 

She headed towards a hidden pathway leading directly into the palace and parked her vehicle, where it isn’t much visible. To avoid being seen, she put on her hood before getting out of the car. Instead of the palace doors, she ran towards a hidden entrance that led her to a green patch. Kayli then looked towards the balcony as if she knew someone was living up there.

Kayli grabbed a nearby brick and threw it up high to the balcony and smashed the window. She quickly hid under the bushes, anticipating for Maurien to open the balcony doors.

"Prince Maurien! Are you alright?” shouted the voice of household staff.

Maurien, dressed in loungewear, looked over and responded, "I am fine, just a little mess..." 

While Maurien was having a conversation upstairs, Kayli rolled her eyes. 

Maurien peered out the balcony only to notice the bushes shaking. He decided to go down to investigate.

“I will be right back!” said Maurien, telling the household staff as he disappeared.

Kayli looked up and noticed Maurien had disappeared from the balcony.

After a few minutes, Kayli began her thought process. "It has been 10 minutes. What's taking him so long?" I know throwing a brick is the wrong move but I hope he got the--"

As she was into thought, she heard a voice.

"..Kayli?"

Kayli got up and saw Maurien with a surprised look on his face. "Hi, hi, Mau Mau," said Kayli, giving a sheepish smile.

"What...what are you doing here?" asked the startled Maurien who spoke at the lowest volume, not wanting to draw attention from the household staff.

Kayli remained silent and gave nervous laughter.

Maurien then grabbed Kayli's hand and whispered, "Garden House."

Maurien bolted towards the Garden House and led Kayli to a glass dome. Maurien shut the door and locked it where he screamed in panic, "Kayli!"

Kayli explained, "I thought of coming here because dad is now on an overseas trip and I thought, maybe we two need a little adventure so, I decided to sneak in here and get ya."

Maurien sighed, "On my brother's death anniversary?"

"Oh…your late brother," said Kayli.

Maurien nodded his head with disappointment, "And I wish to stay at home today."

Kayli then said, "Mau, I'm sorry that this is a wrong time for me to come here on his death anniversary and to sneak in like this."

As Kayli was forming words as she talked, a bright idea popped into her head. 

"But how about we go on a little adventure to remember him? He loved adventures, didn't he?"

Maurien instantly lit up, interested in Kayli's suggestion.

"We can go to places where you and your late brother used to create memories together. I left my car outside. I can give you a ride."

Maurien nodded along with the negotiation, "Alright, Kayli. I am in, but I need to be back before sunset for dinner. My brother might probably suspect something if I don’t return by then. At this time, he is too focused on whatever royal duties he is doing.”

"So now Mavee is acting like a dream daddy or something?"

Maurien replied, "I mean, he's my older brother after all."

Before Kayli and Maurien could leave, Maurien brought up an issue, "I have one problem."

"And that is?"

Maurien pointed at the outfit he was wearing. "This is a giveaway, right?"

Kayli scanned his outfit and found the quick get-up a harbinger of unnecessary attention. "Duh, this is indeed a dead giveaway. You would have guards chasing after you and find you right away the moment you leave the palace. Who would leave the house with the RHR emblem at the back of his lounge robe?"

"But I don't have any clothing that is like…like normal? I am sorry, is that the right word?"

"You mean to say as in to blend in with the commoners?"

"Ah yes, that’s what I was thinking. Urgh, all I have is fancy designer clothing that Mavriki picked out for me and probably some undershirts, lounge pants and maybe those quirky designer briefs that I am wearing right now..."

As Maurien continued to ramble about his clothing choices, Kayli cut him off for one moment. "An undershirt and some lounge pants should be fine."

Maurien protested, "An undershirt and lounge pants do not match!"

Kayli scoffed at Maurien's response as she flicked her side ponytail aside before she could respond.

"Mau, trust me. It's one of the trends now and almost every person I know, friends included, are wearing it too. You royals don't follow these so-called 'cool kid' trends right?"

It struck Maurien that as a prince, he is not allowed to wear anything that defies the name of the Royal House of Raiona as his family prefers a more royal approach. By having to blend in, it will decrease the chances of him getting caught.

"Fine, I will be back in a few minutes to take in your 'suggestion'."

Fifteen minutes later, Maurien later came back where he covered himself with a big quilted blanket. Maurien then removed his cover-up, revealing what he was wearing underneath which was a grey undershirt with mid-length sleeves alongside a hoodie attached, dark mustard yellow lounge pants and ankle-length black boots.

"This is...suitable, right Kayli," asked Maurien who was unsure about the latest trends of what civilians wear daily.

Kayli nodded as she smirked, "It's fine. I see there's a hood behind you. You remind me of that princess who left the palace in disguise so that she can see a bit of a whole new world."

Maurien chuckled, "Except it’s a prince about to be taken on an adventure."

\---

Kayli, alongside Maurien, retraced her steps back from the garden to her car where both of them quickly got into it. Maurien sat in the front seat next to where Kayli sat—in the driver's seat. As she started the engine, Maurien got a fright from the roars of the car's engine.

"What?" asked Kayli as she began to drive. "You never sat on a convertible before?"

Maurien shook his head as he gripped onto the edges of his hoodie, trying to conceal his face from the lingering anxiety. "No…I only know the rich kids from the lower tier own these."

"While you and Mavee always sit in the back seats of high-end cars like limousines and anything that speaks the 'Royal House of Raiona'," said Kayli.

"Yes and that," said Maurien. "It's my first time sitting in the front seat."

Maurien suspiciously analysed the tinting of the windows.

"Are the windows paparazzi-proof?" asked Maurien as he sloped his hands against the window glass. “I am afraid the people might see me and put me on their media pages.”

"Don't worry, they are. Dad handed in a special request to paparazzi-proof all the windows so, we can see things one way from the inside while on the outside it's all pitch black. I am his little girl after all who needs protection from those damn paparazzi creeps."

Maurien sighed, "Thank you...and I was just checking."

"Of course. We children of royalty need protection."

"Right, your father is my father's royal advisor," said Maurien. 

Kayli drove towards the city centre of Ricca, the place where wealthy people live. Maurien became fascinated by the passing civilians, skyscrapers and scenery as his eyes remained glued to the sights out the window. Kayli caught notice of Maurien and said, “Never seen the daily life of a Raionian civilian before?”

“Well, yes, Kayli. I never actually had gotten a better glimpse of the daily activities here.”

Then an idea popped into Kayli’s mind. "Speaking of which…Is there a place in mind that you and your late brother used to spend time together apart from just the palace?"

Maurien was lost in thoughts until one memory of a place surfaced.

"Yes. I remember when my mother was still alive and before my brother was proclaimed dead, we spent our summer in our summer vacation home within Oro Shores annually. I think you were there alongside Mikaere."

Kayli remembered, "Ah yes, I remembered. Dad sees it as a family thing since we are considered 'part' of your family."

Maurien faltered, "But, mother's death caused the summer home to be locked out. My family somewhat cancelled our annual tradition of spending summer there. If I am not wrong, father has since put the summer vacation home on sale under an anonymous name…"

As Maurien continued, Kayli dropped a surprise Maurien wouldn’t have expected, "Dad bought this place...so I guess we can spend the day there." 

"Mikaere now owns the summer home?" said the astonished Maurien.

Kayli eagerly explained, "Yeah, a few weeks ago, dad told me that your dad gave him the keys to the summer home, but he stored it away somewhere in his office under lock and key, which means though I technically have ownership, I have no direct access to the home. But I do have a crowbar in the car trunk so we can ransack the house."

Maurien appeared shocked. "You have a crowbar?"

"And some tools." 

“Why on earth do you have dangerous tools at the back of the car?”

Feeling a need to explain, Kayli revealed to him why. "My friends and I like to ransack abandoned buildings so a few months back, we ransacked a building only to get arrested for trespassing but luckily, my dad bailed me out alongside a very stern warning and banned me from trespassing."

Kayli's stomach began to growl as she was driving through the city. 

"Do you mind if we can drop by a drive-thru on the way?"

He asked confusedly, "A drive-thru?"

It occurred to Kayli that Maurien didn't know what a drive-thru is.

"Oh right, you royals aren't exposed to normal people culture." 

Kayli clicked her tongue as she continued, "Any-who, I bet you never tried my definition of 'fine dining'."

"What do they have there?" asked Maurien, who was curious to know about the 'fine dining' Kayli mentioned.

"Oh, just humble rustic stuff like burgers, fries, milkshakes and other stuff that Mavee deemed as 'poor people food'.“

Mavriki’s comment on burgers and fries as ‘popularised peasant food’ stupefied Maurien. “Kayli, the food of your choice, isn’t that...unhealthy?”

Kayli scoffed and looked at Maurien. “I only live once so why the hell not?”

Maurien chose not to argue with Kayli and go along with it. “Sigh, I won’t argue on this.”

Kayli slowed down the car as her aquamarine blue eyes spotted a nearby drive-thru. Maurien slotted his head into his hoodie—cognisant of the possible attention from the public—the moment Kayli lowered the window on her driver seat. Kayli pressed in to make her order.

"Welcome to Milkshake Frites, one of Raiona's so-called fine fast-dining drive-thrus. May I take your order?" 

Maurien jumped out of his seat, bewildered from the strange voice coming from the automated teller machine. Meanwhile, Kayli came up with a quick decision. "Yeah, can I have two buttermilk cheeseburgers, two sunflower oil fries, two vanilla chocolate milkshakes?"

"Payment by cash, credit card or RaionaPAY?"

"Cash," replied Kayli. She proceeded to insert some cash into the self-payment machine. 

Maurien noticed the amount of cash stashed in Kayli’s wallet.

Kayli then side-eyed Maurien, "I use cash now since my dad took my credit card after he saw the bill."

Maurien discerned, "Must have blown up the limit."

Hearing what Maurien had said made Kayli assume Maurien already knows the use of the credit card.

"You used a credit card before?" 

Maurien replied, "No, but Mavriki has his considering he's older than me and has more privileges than me. I can’t use one, however." 

Kayli then drove over to the collection point to collect a big brown paper bag of food. She automatically placed it on Maurien's lap for him to get his portion, but he was appalled by the scent of oil and grease. Kayli can't help but chuckle at Maurien's reaction to the food—which appeared to be alien to him.

"What's with the laughter?" asked Maurien.

"I can't help but laugh," said Kayli, "especially when you are seeing fast food for the first time.”

Maurien frowned at the mockery as Kayli drove along. After some time, they reached their destination—a bright sandy beachside engulfed by clear blue waters.

The place is called Oro Shores, the private beachside owned by the Royal House of Raiona.

\---

Oro Shores

Maurien lowered the window next to him and stretched his neck out to feel the sea breeze. “Ahh I miss the sea breeze,” said Maurien, as he closed his eyes to relish the cool breeze. “It has been years since the last summer trip here.”

They drove a little deeper and stopped at a pastel yellow-and-white summer penthouse located on top of a hill surrounded by tall walls.

Kayli and Maurien stepped out of the car only to see gold-plated gates blocking their way. Kayli automatically strutted to the trunk while Maurien examined the conditions of the gate. There is a digital lock installed in the system, but Maurien felt uneasy at the thought of being in trouble. Resorting to other means would reassure him.

“Do you guys have a backdoor or something?” asked Kayli who got her crowbar ready.

“Yes, we do but, we have to take a little stroll below the hill to enter the back gate located at the entrance of the beach.”

They decided to head over to the other end of the beach where there lies a small front gate.

Kayli then came with a crowbar in hand as she managed to pry open the gate with just one smooth lift. She threw it aside and entered the place. Maurien followed while carrying the brown greasy paper bag of food.

A flight of stairs from the gate greeted them with a small patio. They strolled in further towards the entrance of the house but, the locked premise prevented them from entering. Kayli, being seasoned in housebreaking, thought that this task was a piece of cake. She whipped out a small hairpin tucked in her hair and used it to open the doors.

With that, both Kayli and Maurien entered the premises, surprised at how well-conditioned the house was. The walls are in crisp white as well as the furniture—emitting modern summer vibes should anyone reside there for the summer holidays.

"It looked like this place didn’t age at all," said Kayli, inhaling the freshness of the room. “I don’t even remember whether these pieces of furniture existed the last time I was here.”

Maurien commented, "The items of furniture which used to be in the penthouse are in bad condition so, the whole house underwent a renovation when my father decided to sell the place, and the furniture was replaced with fresh ones to impress buyers. But, as you told me, Mikaere took ownership of the place."

Maurien then popped a question for Kayli since the summer penthouse is now under Kayli’s father’s name. "Did Mikaere intend to use this place apart from keeping it for memory’s sake?"

Kayli replied, "He did mention to me that it will be used as a function house to bring my maternal family or my estranged paternal side for gatherings. We’re also considering having my 21st birthday party here since he would rather want my 21st to be held here than a night club, like what my friends are planning to do for theirs."

"At least it will be of good use," said Maurien as he placed the paper bag of food on the dining table—a long wooden polished table. Kayli took out her burger and began to wonder.

"Doesn't Mavee want this place as well? I mean, he will throw a fancier party here than I do.”

"Mavee hates anything to do with your mother," said Maurien. "I did tell you some confidential stuff about it, did I?"

Kayli shook her head, "Not concerning this place, but do tell me."

Maurien revealed to Kayli the origin of the house, "The villa was a gift from father when mother was pregnant with me. She wanted to have a family home setting, especially to get away from royal affairs from the huge palace. Now that mother is gone, Mavriki and father want nothing to do with this house since it signifies mother’s memories.”

Maurien added, “Also, mother isn't much attached to royalty because she missed spending time with her humble family. Speaking of which, I haven't seen my maternal relatives for years since mother’s death severed the ties."

Kayli, curious about their whereabouts, asked, "Where are your maternal relatives now?"

"In the Mezzo state," said Maurien. "They couldn’t afford the house bought by the RHR in Ricca, so Mezzo is the right place to go."

"Wait, so they are banished?" asked Kayli. "I mean that's screwed up. Your family is screwed up. They should stay as affiliated families even if someone dies.”

Maurien nodded, "I have to agree with what you said, but it’s a measure where the Royal House of Raiona cuts off the bride’s family's contacts to prevent them from taking advantage of the Raiona name. My uncle Viktor and aunt Leia tried to appeal to get my maternal relatives to stay in Ricca but to no avail. At least they manage to provide a home in the Mezzo state for my maternal relatives to stay. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be receiving gifts and letters monthly." 

“That’s great,” said Kayli. “At least you are connected, but indirectly.”

The deep conversation was interrupted by a beautiful scene of the setting sun. Maurien remained in awe as he watched it set against a stunning background, splashed with a set of colours reflected in the waters. Maurien revelled the moment as this was an unusual sight for him. He snapped back to reality and realised he needed to return home.

"We should go!" exclaimed Maurien as he hurriedly got up.

But, Kayli didn’t want to leave just yet, so she threw on a little act.

“Maurien! Catch!” Kayli tossed a wrapped burger over to Maurien. With quick reaction, it was caught right in his palms. "You forgot your little snack. At least finish it before you go, please."

Maurien complied and decided to stay a little longer. "But after this, I need to go."

Kayli, dignified by Maurien’s quick decision, sat peacefully by the window overlooking the sea. Maurien sat next to her and unwrapped the burger. The grease and melted cheese that coated his hands repulsed him.

"What's the matter?" asked Kayli. "Not too fancy enough?"

Maurien tried his best to hide his initial disgust but gave in as he painfully took a bite. The food wasn't as bad as he thought. "This tastes good."

Hearing that was music to Kayli's ears. She rejoiced at the fact that Maurien had finally eaten something outside of the palace for the first time. 

Maurien then reached out for the milkshake. "Mavriki berates milkshakes as cheap drinks, you know?"

"Rude!" protested Kayli. “Milkshakes are the best shit, okay?”

Maurien chuckled before taking a sip. "It's not bad for me," he nodded in approval as the milkshake travelled down his throat.

"Well, Mavriki would most likely be convinced if there is a vanilla bean milkshake garnished with some edible gold flakes, expensive cherries and rich chocolate. Naming it after him would be more impressed! If it is, I won’t buy it.” Kayli claimed while taking a few fries.

She took a fry and dipped it in her chocolate milkshake. "But I am a simple gal so any chocolate will do for me as long as it is chocolate anything."

Maurien saw what Kayli did. “Is it normal to dip fries into drinks?”

Kayli responded, “Duh, pretend it's like dipping your speculoos biscuit into your milk tea, except you are mixing savoury with sweet.” Kayli was kind enough to dip a fry into Maurien’s milkshake and put it in his mouth.

\---

Both the young adults settled outside the balcony where Kayli leisurely drank the last sips of her milkshake. Maurien gazed towards the seaside view, forgetting the fact that he needed to be home.

Maurien began to reminiscence "I remember the time where both our families sat downstairs to watch the sun setting." He imagined the days when his family would come to Oro Shores to spend their summer vacation. 

Seeing the state of the weather, Kayli decided it was time to go. "We should go before it rains cats and dogs. Oh, and to take your ass home before Mavriki screams his head off at you.”

Maurien bid his final goodbyes. As he scanned through the horizon, Maurien caught someone lying still on the beachside. He thought he was hallucinating, but he saw an actual person after blinking repeatedly. Unpromptedly, he ran out to the stranger’s rescue.

Kayli spotted Maurien running off from the summer villa towards the stone stairwell leading to the beach. She followed, clueless about the abrupt situation.

"Where are you going, Maurien!?!" yelled Kayli.

Maurien frantically raced down to the beach sides to get a closer look to what he had just seen. Kayli tried her hardest not to miss a step as she descended the narrow steps of the outdoor staircase.

The person appeared to be unconscious. The young lady had a pale rosy complexion, long dark brown hair with dark blue tips on the ends of her hair and wet bangs covering her eyes. Her white and navy dress was tattered and showed signs that she could have been involved in a shipwreck nearby.

Kayli caught up and was startled at the sight of the motionless woman.

"How did she--" said Kayli as she wondered how a surprising visitor managed to get into the privately owned beach.

Before Kayli could continue, Maurien—in distress—interrupted her. "What are we going to do?! My brother is not going to be happy to hear that an intruder has invaded our shores, especially in the family summer villa. My god, if the guards were active here at the time, this wouldn't have happened!"

As Maurien continued panicking, Kayli placed her hands on Maurien's shoulders and calmed him down.

"Mau, calm down! I am sure we can come up with a situation so that your brother won't find out about this!"

"We can't just leave her here, right?"

Kayli walked over to the girl and carried her up from one arm, prompting Maurien to take the girl's other arm.

"Let's go," said Kayli.

"What’s your plan?" asked Maurien. 

Kayli immediately responded, "We are taking her to my place."

Fearful, Maurien became unsettled, "But, isn't your father here? He is seeing King Zauril next week to oversee some things, right?"

Kayli was caught by surprise that his dad left a week earlier for his trip. "Wait, he told me he’s leaving today. Why didn’t he tell me he’s supposed to leave next week?”

Just then, the sound of thunder crackled, and the skies began to show signs that the rain was about to pour.

Without question, Kayli kickstarted the plan, "We should head over to my place now before this place is drenched."

Both Kayli and Maurien placed the girl at the back of the car and drove off the vicinity.

Maurien then looked over the back seat where the girl was still unconscious. "What happens if the maids find out about this?" he asked.

"I'll just say it's an emergency and just in case, I have to shut them up before they tell dad."

“What did we get ourselves into?” Maurien thought. Little did he know that soon enough, he and Kayli would be surprised with mysteries laid out for them.

-End of Prologue Part 3


End file.
